This invention relates to lightweight, durable carrier bags for attachment to drop, i.e., racing type, handlebars of a bicycle.
One type of known drop handlebar bag which the assignee of the present application has marketed in the past comprises straps fastened to ends of the top of the bag which are looped around the handlebar. Because the fastening straps are attached to the top wall of the bag, the bag hangs low from the handlebars. In instances in which the bag is carrying rather heavy loads, the bag tends to become misshapen and, in severe cases, can sag and possibly contact the front wheel. Another disadvantage of such a low hung bag is that its overall height is limited to the distance between the handlebars and the front wheel.